Tim3000
by Love678
Summary: Tim3000 is 100 robot and isn't afraid to show it off! He likes to go to the moon with his 2 best friends Chester and A.J Please RR


Tim3000 

By Anna Maria Spicer 

Tim3000 liked the way he was before he was a robot, but one day, Timmy fell from a tree and landed on the concrete beneath the tree and got paralyzed from the neck down. The surgeons said it was humanly impossible to operate on Timmy and save his life in time. So, they decided to tell Timmy's parents that they were going to operate on Timmy and that they would never see their son alive the same way he was ever again. Just then, Timmy's mom got an idea that may change their son's title in the phone book forever. She told the surgeons to keep Timmy in the operating room until she came back with something from the lab. So, that's exactly what the surgeons did. They waited for Mrs. and Mr. Turner to come back to the hospital for 3 hours straight. When Timmy's mom and dad got back to the hospital, Mrs. Turner along with Mr. Turner ran back to the operating room, where their dead son lay on the operating table. Mrs. Turner opened the bag that she was holding and pulled out a 

robotic body. Mr. Turner opened his bag and pulled out a chainsaw. Mrs. Turner turned her head as Mr. Turner sawed her dead son's head off. Afterwards, Mr.

Turner told Mrs. Turner to gently put Timmy's head into the robotic body. She did. Then, the surgeons cut a slit on Timmy's forehead. Then, they took his brain out and replaced it with a computer brain made for robots. Then, after they got through, they removed then entire layer of skin off Timmy's face and replaced it with a synthetic covering. But before they did that, they drilled a rectangular box into Timmy's computer brain that contained 3 circuit breakers in it. Then they stretched the synthetic skin over Timmy's entire face and then another piece over the 3 circuit breakers on his forehead. Then, they shaved his head. Then afterwards, Mr. And Mrs. Turner attached sprigs of brown hair onto Timmy's head. Before they moved Timmy into one of the hospital rooms so that way he could sit in the sunlight and activate and get used to his new life as a robot. But before they did, Mrs. Turner put a plastic covering over Timmy's eyes so that way Timmy could read a bio of everything he saw including other robots around him. Afterwards, Mrs. Turner carried Timmy into one of the hospital rooms and stood in front of a open window

with light shining through it and watched as Timmy magically activated himself and turned his head all the way around to look at Mrs. Turner, who almost fainted out of excitement. "Hi, I'm Tim3000, who are you?" Just as soon as Tim3000 announced his name to the world, every one behind Mrs. Turner applauded and said, " Welcome Tim3000." Mrs. Turner let go of Tim3000 and Tim3000 went flying over to the surgeons and said," State the nature of your appearance and I will state the nature of mine." "What do you want?" one of the surgeons asked Tim3000, who responded in the following manner, "What is this matter in which you speak?"

Just then, Tim3000's friends, Chester and A.J. Came running into the hospital room yelling, "WE HEARD THAT TIMMY ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL,IS HE OK? WHERE IS HE?" " Do you really want to know?" one of the surgeons asked Chester and A.J., who responded and said, "Duh. If we didn't want to know, we wouldn't have asked you where he was." "Ok, here he is." Tim3000 sped out of the room and over to Chester and A.J., who glared at the surgeons and said, "This isn't Timmy, it's a robot.

Where's Timmy?" "You're looking at him." Tim3000 sped over like the speed of light to one of the surgeons, and then asked them, "Who are these people in whom I see? Please tell me. I hate to use my laser on them." A.J.'s eyes opened wide at Tim3000's response. "It's us Timmy, your friends, remember?" "No, I don't remember, and I don't wish to remember either." Tim3000 held out his hand and at the bottom of his hand, was a laser. It was ready to fire at A.J. and Chester, who was still lying on the hard floor. A.J. held him by his wrists and drug him across the floor, down the halls, and into the bathroom where A.J. dunked Chester's head into the toilet while Chester tried to get out. "What happened to Timmy? He's not Timmy no more." "He's a robot now." "What was your first clue?" "And I have a feeling that he doesn't like me calling him Timmy either." "How did you know?" "Because he almost fried me with his laser." " Laser? ""Yes. I hope you don't wish to become bald. It's not fun, trust me." "A.J. said, sarcastically. "Come on, let's go. I want to see Timmy shoot his laser at the surgeons!" Chester said to A.J., who ran to keep up with Chester who

ran towards the room the surgeons used to be in. Just then, Tim3000 sped out of the room and chased the surgeons down the halls, in and out of rooms, then, back into the room they used to be in. Just then, Chester ran towards Tim3000 and said, "Hey Timmy, what's up? Cool laser. Where did you get it?" "I really don't want to use my laser on you, but I see I really don't have any choice but to do so." Just then, Mrs. Turner came running out of the room with a screwdriver. "Tim3000, you get back here. I have to fix you." "You have to catch me if you want me." Tim3000 said, speeding down the hall faster than any human could run. Just then, Mrs. Turner remembered that she had a stun gun that only stunned robots. So she ran towards the room and grabbed the stun gun and stunned Tim3000. Tim3000 stopped in his tracks; in which gave Mrs. Turner time to fix Tim3000. She got the screwdriver and opened the back of Tim3000's head and typed in several codes into Tim3000's computer brain. The codes would let Tim3000 know that the special covering over his eyes would let him read bios of everything he saw. After she got through typing in the codes, she closed the back of Tim3000's head and Tim3000 automatically started to cry, for some odd reason," Mommy, I'm so sorry, forgive me." "I will. But your not supposed to cry. If you do cry, that means your malfunctioning. I see that I will have to fix you again." "Ok, I'm ready." "No, you have to lay down for me to fix you." " Ok. Come on. Let's go back to my room and let you fix me." So that's exactly what they did. They went back to the room, and Mrs. Turner fixed Tim3000. After Mrs. Turner fixed Tim3000, as she was about to leave the room, she accidentally bumped into some strange lady and her robotic daughter. "Who are you?" Mrs. Turner asked the lady, who responded and said, "I'm Mrs. Wakeman. I'm an engineer just like you. This is my teenage daughter, Jenny Wakeman. I made her to fight the world. She is really 5 years old, but she was made to look like a teenager. We are hearing because we heard that there is a robot in the hospital and it just happens to be your son. Am I right?" "Yes Mrs. Wakeman. His name is Tim3000." Jenny walked over to Tim3000 and said, "Mom, this is a boy robot, he's not a teenager. Where is the teenage

robot?" "There isn't any teenage robot. Now be quiet and let me speak to Mrs. Turner, dear." Jenny sat down on a chair next to the hospital bed Tim3000 was on. Tim3000 spoke up and when he did, he made Jenny jump. "What are you doing here?" Jenny asked Tim3000, who said," I don't know, do you?" "No, I haven't even seen you before. Hi, I'm Jenny Wakeman. I'm 5 years old. How old are you?" "I don't know how old I am, do you?" "No. But I can learn. Want to talk about robot stuff?" "Sure, I guess." Just then, Mr. Turner walked over the hospital bed where Tim3000 and Jenny were and said, "Tim3000, can I talk to your friend for a second?" "Sure, I guess." Mr. Turner walked over to the other side of the room with Jenny and said, ""Do you really want to know about Tim3000? I mean all about him?" "Uh, yeah. There isn't anything you can tell me about robots or how they work because I already know all about them." "Ok. If anything I say confuses you, just tell me, ok?" "Ok, Fine with me." Jenny said, playing with her fingers. "Tim3000 didn't used to be a robot before today." "Why not?" "Because he was human, like your mother,

your mother's friends and my wife and I."

"How did he become a robot?" Jenny asked Mr. Turner, who said," He fell down out of a tree 7 hours ago and broke his neck and became paralyzed from the neck down. He was already dead when I had to saw his head off with a chainsaw." "Then that's why he has a normal human head then. Now I get it." "I bet you don't have a special piece of plastic over your eyes that allows you to read bios about everything you see like Tim3000 does, do you?" "No. that's fascinating! My mom doesn't know about that. I wonder if she knows things like that is out there?" Jenny ran over to Mrs. Wakeman, who had to sit down for some odd reason. "Momma, what's wrong?" Jenny asked Mrs. Wakeman, who said, "I just feel tired, that's all. What did you want to ask me, dear?" "Nothing, nothing at all." Jenny flew over to the receptionist's desk and told them that her momma wasn't feeling very good at all. A doctor ran into the room and put Mrs. Wakeman on a stretcher and took her into the emergency room. Jenny flew over the room where her mother was and started to cry. "What's wrong Jenny,

are you malfunctioning?" "Why you ugly, disrespectful monster. I cry when I want to. I am not malfunctioning. If I were, my mom would fix me. Because she knows without me, the world will constantly contain crime, meteors will constantly enter Earth and kill thousands, and evil aliens from space will com to Earth and destroy everything they see. So see, momma would stop what she was doing just to fix me because she loves me." "I'm sorry, Jenny. I didn't mean to be mean to you. Will you forgive me?" "Sure, I guess." Just then, a doctor came in with a clipboard in his hands and walked over to Jenny with a concerned look on his face. "Madam, is Mrs. Wakeman your mother?" "Yes she is. What is wrong with her?" " She's dead." "WHAT?!?!? She can't be dead. I love her too much for her to die." "She died of a heart attack a few moments ago. My nurses, surgeons and other employees are deeply sorry for your loss Miss Wakeman." The doctor turned around and walked out of the room. Now Jenny was crying more than ever. "I didn't want my momma to die. I... love her." Mrs. Turner walked over to Jenny and put her hand on Jenny's shoulder. "It's ok Jenny, you can live with us. I'm

sure Tim3000 won't mind if you share a room with him, will you Tim3000?" "Nope, I don't mind. You can go to the moon with me. Doesn't that sound like fun?" "Yeah, yeah it does sound like..." BEEP,BEEP,BEEP "What's that noise?" Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner and Tim3000 asked Jenny, who said, "Tim3000, want to go fight evil with me?" "Yeah, sure. Let's go!" "Bye, see you two at home." "Where is home?" Jenny asked Tim3000's parents, who said, "After you get through fighting to save the world together, go to your old house, pack your stuff up, then come back here at the very same place in the hospital and then, Mr. Turner and I will show you where it is." "Ok, see you." So that's exactly what Jenny and Tim3000 did. They fought evil then went to Jenny's old house and started to pack all of her stuff up into suitcases. Just then, Brad and Tuck climbed into Jenny's window and Tuck screamed, "JENNY, WHO'S THAT ROBOT BOY WITH YOU?" "Tuck, Tuck, quiet down. It's just Tim3000. A friend of mine back in Dimsdale. Tim3000, meet Tuck and my best friend Brad, who I will miss very much after today." "What, what, where are you going? Don't tell me your moving?" Brad said, acting surprised. "Jenny has to

move, she has no choice." "What? She does have a choice, her choice is to stay here with me, cause you still have Captain Brainstorm's test to work on, it's due tomorrow. If he does it and he fails it, he'll be put back another year, he's already in 1st grade." "He must be dumb as shit, cool!" "Tim3000, be quiet, what we are talking about is nothing you have to worry about." Jenny said to Tim3000, who had his eyes on Tuck had his eyes on Tim3000 too. "See, Tuck likes Tim3000, he wants to be friends with him. Jenny, please stay?" "I told you, I can't stay here by myself, it's illegal t live without a guardian." "I thought Mrs. Wakeman lived with you? Jenny, why are you crying?" "My mom died an hour ago, I don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind." "I'm so sorry Jenny. If there is anything I can do to make you happy again, I'll do it." "Leave me alone about the moving business, ok? I don't want to move either. It's not that I'm too young or too old, I just can't bear to see this house again, it reminds me too much about my momma. There even is some really important stuff I'll end up having to leave behind here, I can't take

everything at once." "I bet if you

activate your sisters, they could help you carry your really important stuff." "Good idea! I think I'll do that! Common Tim3000, come and meet my sisters!" "COOL! LOT'S AND LOT'S OF ROBOTS!!!!!" "Exactly. Listen, pull this switch down and see what happens!" Tim3000 pulled the switch and watched as Jenny's robotic sisters activated and started to stare at him. "Like, who's that XJ-7?" "I don't Know XJ-5, do you know XJ-3?" Nope, you know XJ-2?" "Who is that Jenny?" "This is my new friend from my new home, Tim3000. He used to be human, but now he's 100% robot, like us, isn't that cool girls?" "Yeah. Uh Jenny, what do you mean by 'your new home'? Are you moving?" Yes, But I activated all of you so you can carry all of the stuff I can't carry in my suitcases. Then, after we get to our new home and get settled in, all of you can meet Tim3000's mom and dad, Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner, they're engineers too, just like my momma was!" "What happened to your momma, Jenny?" "She died 2 ½ hours ago. I really miss her, and all of you should miss her too, if you don't miss her, your either malfunctioning, or your just plain stupid. Now what do you say girls, do you miss our momma now?" "Yeah, we do." XJ-4 said, looking down at the floor. XJ-1 started to cry, and XJ-8,well she didn't take the matter very seriously." Why should we feel compassion for someone who left us in a dirty, old closet and never let us see the world outside the closet no more than once because she thought we were failed prototypes?" "Yeah, why should we Jenny, tell us why, tell us all why." "You should respect her even if she is dead because she was the one who put all of you together with her own two hands, even when she didn't want to. She even worked when she was sick, why? Because she cared about all of you and she wanted to see if things turned out right. And who was there to help her when she made all of you piles of junk?" Jenny said, defending her mother, even if she was dead. ""No one, hey, we're not piles of junk, quit calling us names." "I intend to until all of you quit talking bad about my momma. Remember, she's all of your mom too. Common, let's get to work. I want to get back to Dimsdale at 5:00 straight." So that's exactly what they did. Jenny, Tim3000, and Jenny's

sisters took everything that belonged to her and took it out of the house. They headed over to Dimsdale at exactly 5:00 P.M. and reached the hospital at 5:02. When they got to the hospital, Jenny, all of her sisters and Tim3000 entered the hospital and headed straight towards the room Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner. Were in. When they reached the room, Mrs. Turner greeted them with a great, big hug, at least she hugged Jenny and Tim3000. "Hug us, Mrs. Turner, hug us!" "You have stuff in your arms, I can't." how about when we get to the new house?" "Ok, sounds good to me." Mrs. Turner said happily. Mrs. Turner along with Mr. Turner got into the car along with Jenny and Tim3000. "You'll love my house." "And Tim3000's babysitter, Vicky, she's a teenager like you, she's 16." "A teenager? This is like a dream come true!" "You won't think that when you meet her. She's really, really mean, I hate her." "I didn't know you hated Vicky. I thought she was nice to you?" "Nope. I wish, but no." Tim3000 said, rolling his eyes. "Hey, maybe since Vicky isn't going to baby-sit you anymore and we're not paying her, maybe if we tell

everyone that Jenny is 18, she could baby-sit you instead of Vicky. And the

best thing is that she'll never go home like Vicky because she'll live here with us. So do you want Jenny as a baby-sitter?" " YEAH!!!!" "I take that as a yes." "Yep, it sure does." Tim3000 said excitedly. { at home } After all of Jenny's sisters got through putting down all of Jenny's stuff in Tim3000's room, Mrs. Turner along with Mr. Turner ran over to Jenny's sisters and said, "So tell us, What are your names?" "Thai is XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, I'm XJ-5, and this is XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8." "Nice, very nice." Mr. And Mrs. Turner said together. "Do you know where your rooms are?" Mrs. Turner asked Jenny's sisters, who said, "Rooms? We thought we were sleeping with Jenny and Tim3000?" "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for all of you to sleep in one room." Mr. and Mrs. Turner said at the same time. Just then, all of the lights on the front of Tim3000 except one went totally out and Tim3000 started to act real strange. There was clinging and banging going on in what sounded like inside Tim3000. Tim3000 ran

into his room without saying anything, and stayed there for 2 ½ minuets straight before Mrs. Turner entered his room and saw that Tim3000's gyro that made him levitate and fly broke down and he couldn't even move, no matter how hard he tried. "Tim3000, are you ok?" Tim3000 didn't answer. His voice amplifier that Mrs. Turner put inside his throat didn't work any more. What Mrs. Turner didn't know was that Tim3000 was slowly starting to die. Mrs. Turner quickly called Jenny in and asked her what was wrong with Tim3000. "He's dying Mrs. Turner. His motor is probably going to give out soon. Then, without his motor, his engine will stop working and his battery will explode. When that happens, he will start to leak oil out from where the smoke comes out at the bottom. I could try to save him. I don't know how much of a help I will be, but I can try my best with the knowledge I know." Jenny asked Mrs. Turner for her toolbox that she used when she was making Tim3000's body. Mrs. Turner handed the toolbox to Jenny, who opened it up and saw many different things she could use to save

Tim3000. "There's a chance that I can make him look like he's 100% human, but he'll still be 100% robot underneath the synthetic skin I put on him." "I don't care what you do, Jenny. Just save my son." "Ok, I will." Jenny started to build a human-looking android body for Tim3000. She built the body so fast that Mrs. Turner could barely keep up with her. "You build robot bodies so fast Jenny. Who taught you how?" "Well, my mom programmed some of the information into my head, but some of it I learned by just watching her work on robotic projects." Mrs. Turner watched as Jenny finished putting the synthetic skin on the outside of Tim3000's body. "Oh no, Tim3000 is almost at that point." " I know. I'm finished with half of the project for Tim3000, I'll put his head on the new body first, then I'll finish putting on the rest of the skin. That will finish the project." "Why don't you just finish the rest of the project then put tim3000's head in it? If you do it that way, Tim3000 will be able to walk around the house afterwards." "ok, let me finish building the other leg and

then put he skin on it, then I will be completely finished." Jenny did what she said she would. It only took her 2 hours to complete the leg and put the skin on it. Afterwards, jenny took Tim3000's head out of his old body and put it in the new android body. "How do you activate it?" Mrs. Turner asked Jenny, who said," Like this." Jenny picked Tim3000 up and held him in front of the window that had light coming through it and Tim3000 automatically activated. Jenny put Tim3000 down on the floor and Tim3000 started to walk just like he used to before he used to fly at the speed of light. "What was his old name Mrs. Turner?" Jenny asked Mrs. Turner, who said," Timmy, Timmy Turner." "Call him by that name now." "Timmy, I can finally call my son Timmy instead of Tim3000?" "Yep, you sure can. He looks like he used to, except at his joints, they are jointed like mine are." "Oh thank you Jenny! How can I ever repay you?" "By calling Vicky over and introducing me." " Ok, et the phone and I'll call her."

THE END

PROLOUGHE 

Timmy from this point forward was never called Tim3000. He basically looked like he was 100% human, thanks to Jenny, who saved him from exploding.

Jenny's last name was changed from ' Wakeman' to ' Turner.' She was accepted into the family like she always lived there. Vicky befriended Jenny like she was her own teenage sister. She was friends with her for 2 months so far.

Brad and Tuck moved to Dimsdale. He fell madly in love with Vicky and Vicky got engaged to him! They are now recently dating. Tuck tried to show his love to Tootie, who told Tuck that she only wanted Timmy and that she didn't like him

at all and would only show compassion and love to Timmy Turner, her only true love.

Tuck now recently lives with Timmy, who's joints have to be oiled every day. Timmy is recently friends with Tuck, who goes to Dimsdale Elementary and makes better grades than Timmy, who being a robot, you would think be very smart, but is actually the opposite!

Jenny's sisters had to be taken apart because they were using more oil than Timmy would ever use in a whole month! Mentioning the fact that they took up too much space. All of their parts are now being used by the robotic maid, the robotic butler and the mechanical king-sized bed Mrs. Turner made for Timmy and Jenny's room last week!

23


End file.
